Play Along
by StarLuna
Summary: Two different felt just right AJ/OC
1. Friday Night

It's going to take some time before my writing flow comes back. Just a heads up, but at least I finally started working on something. Not the story I thought but who am I to judge. Any who, as always an OC story combined with romance and maybe tragedy/angst/mystery, not sure yet.

Some details are a bit sketch, I haven't seen the movie in some time (plus its hard to find information) so I'm just sort of winging it. Story is set before the events of the film. I hope this wont be too long of a story. A few chapters maybe 10 or something. I'd like to keep it short, I lose focus with long stories. As for updating, ehmm I'll try to update regularly. But this is all coming off the top of my head so who knows.

I don't own Takers only my own characters.

* * *

Friday 17:00 hrs

"I hate Fridays" Rose couldn't and wouldn't contain her dislike for the end of the work week.

For most Fridays were liberation for Rose there were far more tedious than any other day of the week. Also the never-ending invitations from Linda, a sales associate and a long time friend. Who just never got the hint that Rose preferred to be left alone. Always too chipper for her own good or perhaps Rose's own good. Having to reject her constant good natured attitude was always disconcerting.

"ROSE!"

As always five o'clock on the dot Linda came through her office doors yet again.

"I'm busy"

"You're always busy. Come on I promise you'll have fun."

Looking up from the endless paperwork, Rose looked over to her only friend in this place, actually her only friend period.

"I have a full schedule today with"

"It's five o'clock Lander quitting time. Please, there's this club I really want to go to. Please"

"Linda I really"

"I promise this time will be different. I've heard really good things about this place, no bump and grind, I promise."

"The last time you promised me no funny busyness I knocked out two drunken idiots who wouldn't leave you alone."

"It's not my fault I'm so"

"Yes yes delicious, irresistible and what was that other one?"

"Nice."

Rose returned the paper work to their folders, stood form her chair and placed them in the proper filling cabinet all the while knowing Linda was watching her like a hawk. Waiting for any sign of weakness, she always has a knack for knowing just the right words to say.

"Well if you really don't want to come this time it's ok. I'll just go by myself. I'm not really familiar with that neighborhood so I guess I'll have to leave early just to find the place. I'm sure it'll be ok it's just past the docks, nothing bad ever happens there."

"Calculating."

"Huh?"

"The one I could remember."

Linda for all her overly good spirits was a master negotiator, she would have made a hell of a sales man. Convince you to buy anything and everything all the while your thinking it was your idea to begin with.

"I just need to make a perimeter sweep then a few details then we can leave."

Linda knew better than to gloat, she went back to her station to check out while she waited for Rose. Rose was always the last to close checking and double checking, you'd think she was the only one that worked there. She was just detail oriented or as Linda would say anal, paranoid, a workaholic and a variety of other terms.

Friday 18:00 hrs

"Rose let's go!"

Rose took her time as she activated every piece of security, all the while listening to Linda's nonstop ranting about being late. How could they be late? It's not like they had a reservation or anything. With her luck they would probably get stuck in line for half the night, while Linda danced the night away with some handsome stranger, Rose would most likely spend the night dodging dance request form the all too hands-y strangers.

By Rose's estimate they still had plenty of time, by Linda's they were already 30 minutes behind.

"Move it."

Of course Linda would never allow Rose to enter a club in her pants suite, hell the club probably wouldn't let her in unless she was the accountant. They traveled to Linda's apartment to change; there was no end to Linda's influence. Skilled enough to make Rose wear a dress, make up and to top it off high heels. In Linda's mind these were all adjustments that would in her words 'finally get you laid'. Just the thought made Rose queasy; she broke out in a rash when dealing with new customers at work, a sexual escapade with a complete stranger would probably send her to the emergency room.

"Do I have to wear"

"Yes"

A simple answer to an unfinished question, Linda had all the right intentions but just couldn't see the bigger picture or Rose's discomfort.

"Let's get this over with"

"Try to smile a little more, we want to attract men not repulse them."

"I don't repulse men."

"Your right, the interrogation you give guys who ask for your name is all part of your master plane of seduction."

"I don't interrogate them."

"Really? So asking a guy if he's ever been convicted of a felony is just small talk."

"…Let's go"

Traffic was terrible and the location was shady, all indications that Linda was going to have a wonderful time. Rose parked the car and was already surveying the perimeter for an exit strategy. It wasn't that she didn't want to have fun; she just had a hard time easing into unknown territory. Walking towards the place Rose could see the line went around the block dampening her already knee high expectations. As Rose made her way towards the back of the line Linda made her way towards the front.

"Hey Rickie long time no see, how're you doing?"

"Same old same old and yourself?"

"We're doing fine and we would be even finer if you could lend us a hand."

"Hahaha, You know I love you girl but"

"Rose hurry up before I leave without you."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Rose don't be rude. Rickie this is my friend Rose, Rose this is Rickie ~smile will you~"

It took one look and Linda knew instantly that Rickie would let them in along with complementary drinks. Rose looked without a doubt drop dead gorgeous, as long as she didn't attack anybody that is. A little black dress wouldn't do, for Rose Linda knew red was her color. Short, delicate and curved in all the right places. Her long flowing black hair and hazel colored eyes, how the hell could she still be single?

Walking past a crow of overly heated individuals, Linda and Rose made their way to the bar. Dragging with them all those with attention yet divided. Linda wasn't one to go unnoticed either, red might be Rose's color but black was most definitely hers. With her short red curls and sparklingly green eyes, she was mesmerizing. A dynamic duo if there ever was one.

Drinks in hand Linda went to work, scoping out the crowd for a good time. Rose did the same but in her case potential threats; even in the most luxuries of places Rose had a way of finding at least one.

"Would you like to dance?"

It didn't take long for either lady to receive gentlemen callers and Rose was in no mood to at least act civil.

"NO"

A look of slight shook and dejection overcame his handsome features. Walking away the man had no idea how to respond to such straight forward rejection.

"Rose at this rate vasa quedar para vestir santos."

It wasn't often that Linda switched to Spanish but on those rare occasions Rose knew she was pissed off and more specifically pissed at her.

"I don't dance you know that."

A feeble attempt on Rose's part but an angry Linda was never a good thing.

"What about him? He looks cute."

When all else fails Rose knew Linda's attention could always be diverted with men.

"Ooh he does, ok I'm going in. Let me know if you need help getting one too, ok?"

All Linda received was a nod and she knew Rose wouldn't be finding anyone. She would sit at the bar drink and watched while Linda had all the fun. Of course Linda knew Rose only watched to make sure her gentlemen friends didn't get to friendly and she was grateful for that. She had lost count of how many times Rose had saves her, when a NO just wouldn't do.

"Why don't you go out and dace with your friend? Can't let her have all the fun."

Turning towards the bar Rose was greeted by a beautiful woman as she gathering a bottle of champagne.

"I'm not much of a dancer, besides I have to keep an eye on her. You just never know."

"You're a good friend but I can't imagine sitting here all by yourself being that much fun."

"With a drink in hand anything can become entertaining besides of all the places I've been dragged to this is actually the most pleasant."

"Well thank you. I've got to get this upstairs. If you change your mind I know a few people you could entertain yourself with."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Lilly"

"Rose"

Rose was left alone once again watching Linda dance quite closely with some gentlemen. It wasn't Rose's place to tell Linda what to do and over the years she'd learned that Linda would make her own decision whether she approved of them or not. The men she "dated" were always a topic of conversation, that would lead to periods of record breaking silent treatment. So Rose kept out of it, if there was no imminent threat in the first hour he was all Linda's.

Friday 23:00 hrs

"There you are, Rose I would like you to meet my boyfriends Jake. He wanted to come down and say thank you after hearing how this place compares."

"I didn't mean to bother you."

"It was no bother I'm always grateful when someone takes the time to complement all our hard work."

"Well, you've done a wonderful job. The atmosphere along with the décor and the music are all very charming."

"I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying it."

"Along with this fine scotch, I'm "

"Sitting all alone at the bar like always."

Linda had come over to the bar to "check" on Rose like she always did after an extended period of absence.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No no of course not."

Jake was rather polite in Rose's opinion either in an effort to hide something or perhaps just long lost manners. You could never tell now a days, everyone always had their own agenda.

"I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you didn't get into any trouble."

"Funny, considering that's my job."

"Well I hope you enjoy your night ladies."

"Thank you."

Jake returned to who knows where. Mingling with customer, harassing friends whatever it is that club owners do. Lilly stayed at the bar tallying up drink, taking orders all the while keeping an eye on Jake. For what purpose Rose wasn't sure, was she checking up on him or did she just miss him? Coming back to reality Rose turned towards Linda.

"So you made a friend?"

"Yeah his names Taylor and he works in business acquisition."

"You know that's probably a fancy way of saying"

"Don't, don't ruin the guy. He's perfectly nice and cute and employed."

"Yes that dose sound like a winner. Go I'll wait for you here."

Rose's sarcasm would normally receive an ear full from Linda but this time she had her own agenda in mind, so the lecture would have to wait.

"Ehmm actually we're getting out of here."

"Ok, I'll just grab"

"Taylor and I. Your ok right? You can stay here a bit longer; you said you liked the place."

"So let me get this straight you drag me all the way out here, dressed in this and now you're leaving me for some guy you just meet."

"Rooossseeee, come on he's really cute and"

"Yes so you've said."

Rose couldn't help the annoyance she felt, although in retrospect she shouldn't be surprised Linda always found her own way home.

"Rose if you want some company, I've got some friends I could introduce you to."

Lilly's offer was the green light and the distraction Linda needed but for Rose she could already feel her palms start to sweat.

"Oh that's perfect, Rose you go with uhh I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Lilly"

"Linda, it's nice meeting you and thank you so much."

"I don't think this is a good"

"It's a wonderful idea, Rose you stay here mingle a bit maybe make a friend. I'll go with Taylor, it's a win win."

Lilly could only laugh at Linda's desperate attempt to take off without Rose. Lilly couldn't help but feel sympathy for her, her girlfriends had on more than one occasion taken off without her. Linda was at least courteous enough to tell Rose she was leaving.

Linda walked around the bar giving Lilly a hug in gratitude. While whispering "She doesn't know how to dance, don't let her near tequila and if someone dares to grab her ass. I'm sorry, I'll pay for any collateral." Lilly was left a little worried after those departing instructions.

"You don't have to"

"No no its fine, besides you look like you could unwind a bit."

Lilly grabbed Rose's hand, ignoring the fact that they were clammy and sweaty, and pulled her up towards a private room. A select bar, comfortable chairs and a grand piano. Rose had to admit this place was growing on her, a nice quite and relaxing atmosphere. The room wasn't so large but roomy enough for the small group. There were four men finely dressed sitting around a table, in what looked like a card game.

"Jake, guys this is Rose."

All four turned to look at her with interest; it was obvious that they wouldn't deny her company.

"Hi, how are you doing sweetheart?"

Irritation was the first thing that came to Rose's mind. The man next to Jake was obviously over confident and didn't know a thing about flattery, they only reason Rose hadn't deflated that over sized head was because she was a guest. Intentional but a guest none the less.

"You'll have to excuse my little brother Jesse."

Lilly leaned over whispering "he's harmless" into Rose's ear making her even more uneasy.

"This is John and AJ. Personal friends and part owners."

"It's nice to meet you. It's a lovely club you have here."

"Thank you but those two are the ones you should praise. Jake and Lilly are the ones that run the place and take our money."

At AJ's comment small chuckles were had by all, even Rose. At first glance they seemed friendly enough, it was always the first glance.

"You in?"

"In what?"

"Poker, Johns heading out we could use a fourth."

"I don't play."

"No worries, we'll team up."

"Hey."

"Oh shut up Jesse. You could use your big brothers help, you suck."

Rose couldn't help but smile at Jesse's sour face; it's never easy expecting help especially from your big brother.

"Alright guys I'll see you later, good luck with the game."

John excited the private room leaving his empty spot to Rose. Treading lightly and with Lilly's encouragement she sat down next to AJ. Pretending she didn't know how to play.

"Alright you guys ready?"

It was obvious Jesse was uncomfortable with the current events, preferring to play on his own and lose then to play with his big brother. On the other hand AJ was a bit too comfortable with the events of the evening. Leaning over to Rose showing her the cards, whispering in her ear what their next move should be. According to Jake Rose had an excellent poker face.

As the game continued Jesse took off deciding to partake in a private party, while Jake and Lilly had to leave to attend to the rest of the place. Leaving Rose and AJ playing or learning how to play. AJ would deal the cards pretending he had something when he in fact didn't. Rose could read him enough to know when he was lying; it was completely obvious if not intentional.

"You're a horrible liar. 2"

"Says the girl who can't tell the difference between a straight and a flush. Dealer takes 3"

Despite it all Rose had to admit she was enjoying herself. She hadn't broken out in a rash in the first half hour, in her book that was a successful encounter. Although the alcohol might of had something to do with that. They continued to play, never keeping track of who was ahead. In this game their objective was to tell whether or not the other person was lying.

"I like this song."

Over head "the way you look tonight" by Sinatra was playing and Rose couldn't help but smile. One of her favorites, she much preferred, in her words, the classics to today's hits. It was the slow and steady rhythm along with the catchy lyrics that always captivated her. Silently singing along while having had a few too many shots of tequila, Rose was in fact tipsy and could not find a way out of AJ's request.

"Come on"

"Oh no I don't dance."

"Just cause you can't doesn't mean anything. I promise we'll go slow."

AJ didn't wait a second before he took her hand and lead her towards an open space. Placing her left hand on his shoulder and taking her right hand in his. He led her in a ridiculously slow dance.

"I'm not that drunk."

"I don't know, we did finish half that bottle. Better safe than sorry."

Rose raised an eyebrow in contemplation; perhaps it was better to take it slow. The room was starting to tilt.

Rose rested her head on his shoulder waiting for her equilibrium to catch up with her. AJ places her right hand around his neck while his hand traveled down to her lower back.

"Grab my ass and I'll kick yours."

AJ laughed, never had he been threatened to physical injury from a drunk women that was curled up around his neck. Bending down slowly to whisper in her ear "I wouldn't dream of it" earned him a yelp from Rose, the shock of his voice being so close to her. It was obviously the alcohol was taking effect; she should have been covered in hives by now yet all she felt was her face burning red for a completely different reason.

Still whispering AJ spoke "Rose, can I kiss you?"

Rose barely looked up to see him smiling down, too focused on the request. Never in her life had she been asked for permission, she rather liked it. Her bright smile was all the invitation AJ needed before reaching her lips.


	2. Saturday

I edited in a rush (plus I'm sleepy) so there might be mistakes but I just wanted to get this out. After a year long sabbatical its a little hard to get back in the writing groove. Everything I write seems odd, but I'm really digging this story. Again this story is set Pre-Takers, so no Ghost (he's in jail) and don't worry Gordon will appear eventually (either next chapter or the one after).

It looks like this story is going to be long in words but hopefully short in action. I want to provide some build up but this character might just need a push, stay tuned.

To those who have taken an interest in this story thanks.

I don't own Takers only my own characters.

* * *

Saturday 01:00 hrs

All AJ could hear through the bathroom door was the sound of Rose emptying out her stomach. When Rose suddenly pushed him onto the couch AJ had pictured things ending a little differently. Rose was actually surprised and a little proud that she hadn't thrown up on him. Considering how close they we're and where things were leading, it was a lucky break all things considered. Space was always a good thing.

Rose washed up but just couldn't bring herself to leave the bathroom. This wasn't the first time she had thrown up in a public restroom, although it was the first time the cause of her sickens was waiting outside the door for her. Whenever her "allergies", as Linda would call them, acted up Rose was lucky enough to have Linda there to cover for her or at the very least have excused herself from conversation so as to not be expected back. This time she was on her own with a very attractive gentleman waiting for her.

"You need some help?"

Rose didn't answer what was she suppose to say, 'oh no this happens all the time. I unexpectedly barf when I meet a handsome stranger or any stranger as matter of fact. It's all very normal'.

Normal was the one thing it wasn't, she hadn't been able to convince a doctor that is was a real allergy just yet but perhaps one day.

"How about some waffles?"

Waffles? The last thing Rose wanted at the moment was food. All she really wanted was for him to disappear so she could leave what little dignity she had left intact.

"I'm guessing you haven't eaten or do you have a problem holding your liquor? Cause if you want"

"Stop talking"

Rose couldn't help being snippy, what the hell was this guys problem the last thing someone wants after empting out their stomach is food. He did have a point thought perhaps it was the tequila, Rose hadn't had any alcohol in months. Just a bad combination was all, tequila and allergies.

Rose couldn't hold it off any longer, as slow as possible she excited the bathroom to find AJ nowhere in sight. Perhaps her prayers had been answered. Rose left the hallway and made a beeline for the exit, never looking back. Driving wasn't a good idea but there was no way in hell she was going back in there. Besides that little episode was enough to sober her up immediately.

By the time AJ made his way back to the bathroom with a glass of water, Rose was gone. He walked into the bathroom when she didn't respond; walking towards the bar he asked one of the bartenders if they had seen her.

"The one with a smoke'n red dress and"

"That's her"

"Not sure where she went but she left in a hurry."

"Left?"

"Yeah practically ran out the door. Why?"

AJ didn't answer; he left the bar and went back to the private room. Sitting on the coach AJ drank the water he was still caring. Jesse had come back to check up on the poker game to find AJ sitting alone on a couch.

"Where's your girl?"

"Vanished"

Jesse had a hard time believing AJ, he would never admit it out load but he admired AJ. He was always so smooth when it came to the ladies, it seemed to come to him naturally.

"Some Houdini act or something?"

"Or something"

Well this was a first, not only had AJ lost a girl this was the first time Jesse had seen him look so down about it. AJ was never put out by anything, let alone some girl he barely knew.

A Lilly walked into the room she noticed the awkward tension immediately. Jesse took Lilly's arrival as his quo to leave, allowing AJ a moment of peace.

"So things didn't go well with Rose?"

"They were great until she throw up"

"Is she ok?"

"No idea she took off."

"She just left? But"

"No big deal, I'm beat tell Jake I said good bye."

"Good night AJ"

"Night Lilly"

This was indeed a first, as much as the others believed AJ to be some smooth operator Lilly had seen her fair share of rejections. She never mentioned anything of course but it was actually rather nice seeing him like this. Not that she wanted him to be so dejected but I was nice seeing him take an interest in someone were awkward morning greetings weren't involved.

She would have to invite Rose back again somehow.

Friday 07:00 hrs

"I still can't believe you ran away."

"What are you talking about?"

Rose and Linda made their way towards the office building from the underground parking, as always they were the first ones there.

"Last Friday night remember. Poker, tequila, slow dancing and maybe more."

Rose had been forced to retell all the events that transpired. For obvious reasons Rose left out the kiss, it was bad enough that she ran away. Linda knowing that is happened right after they kissed which caused her to vomit and then proceeded to run away, would only give Linda license to mock her for eternity.

"It's no big deal."

"Not for you but come on. You have to admit you ran away because you were scared. Not because of your 'allergies'."

"I don't think"

"There yes, don't think. You were having a good time. I can tell. You were having fun and it scared you."

"It's pointless to dwell on whether or not I had a good time. Chances are I'll never see him again."

"Chances are we could go there tonight. Try your luck."

At the thought of seeing AJ again Rose could already feel her skin heating up. It was bad enough knowing he probably though she was a complete lunatic but being forced to go back and prove him right was not happening.

"No"

"Oh come on Rose, well be discreet and if you want some alone time I can"

"No"

There was absolutely no way Rose was ever going back there. Humiliating enough knowing she ran away but going back a second time and to pretend otherwise was not something Rose was going to tolerate, no matter how good a friend Linda was.

It was times like these Linda knew when to switch topics.

"Alright then were going shopping."

"I don't need new clothes."

"Yes you do. We need to get you a few dress and some shoes. You can't keep borrowing mine all the time."

"I don't borrow your clothes."

"No then what would you call it?"

"Being thrust upon them."

As Rose opened up the doors, adjusted the blinds and double checked the schedule for today. Linda couldn't help but notice that Rose couldn't look her in the eye. Whether she admitted it or not Rose needed clothes, even if she hated shopping.

"Never the less, were going shopping."

"I just said"

"That you don't need new clothes, yes. But I do and I need your help."

Rose only stared at Linda knowing this was a lost cause. If Linda wanted to spend some girl time together there was no argument Rose could make to convince her otherwise.

"Dinner first"

"Deal"

The rest of the work day went by smoothly enough, no new costumers no unexpected transactions only the transfer of funds form select locations. Business as usual.

Ordering the security detail to do a final sweep of the upper floors Rose had taken the time to secure the remaining areas before Linda dragged her out the door. Once she received the all clear she ventured back to her office where her over active friend was waiting.

"Hurry up. I don't want to miss happy hour, do you?"

Of all the things Linda was patient was not one of them. Rose calmly retrieved her coat and bag, as Linda watched with exasperation. Rose could deny it all she liked but her slow progress was all too obvious to Linda. Rose was always one to get even in the most subtle of ways.

"I'll wait in the car"

As Rose continued her leisurely pace, the thought of where to eat came to mind. If left up to Linda she would probably drag her to any fast food drive threw just to spite her. Finally reaching her vehicle Rose could already see the window drawings from Linda's impatience. Climbing in Rose's only comment was "I like the cat", having finally convinced Linda that some Italian might do them good; Rose sped off towards Zio's.

Friday 18:00 hrs

Luckily for them the restaurant was pretty empty for the moment. While they eat Rose couldn't help looking around the place, it had been some time since they visited Zio's, some renovations had taken place. New paint, different chairs and what looked like Lilly and Jake. Turing quickly back to Linda who was still hammering on about what she needed to buy, Rose sat at still as possible.

"So where do you want to go first? Dealers choice."

Rose didn't answer in fact she hadn't heard the question. She was too busy pretending she was one of the newsiest statues. It didn't work.

"They can't see you, you know."

Ditzy was one of the titles that did not belong in Linda's repertoire. She was as sharp as a hawk; she had probably seen them as soon as they entered. Simply choosing not to say anything unless Rose brought it up first, which she never would.

"So you bailed on their friend it's no big deal."

Rose couldn't look Linda in the eye, gathering all her focus on the pasta in front of her.

"I don't see why you're so secretive, it's not like you slept with the guy or anything."

Rose had indeed not slept with him; it was the anything part she was having trouble with. Just the thought of having kissed him and proceeded to vomiting after was enough for her face to turn five different shades of red.

"Right? Rose"

"Just eat"

As tough as Rose looked on the outside, Linda knew just what to say to make her squirm on the inside.

"Did you work out all that built up frustration? You didn't bite him did you?"

Just the thought made Rose flinch. No she had not bitten him, but she wasn't completely sure it wouldn't have lead to that. They were quite drunk, tequila her weakness.

"No"

"Scratching then poor guy, you probably left a scar."

"There is no scar"

Linda wasn't about to let up, she would keep digging until Rose eventually spilled or until she came to the right conclusion. It wasn't hard Rose was a horrible liar when it came to Linda. Sure she could scare the pants off of any idiot's that tried to man handle them but one little secret and she was more twitchy than a preteen at prom.

"Rose Linda, what a surprise to see you?"

It would appear they could see them, Linda that damn liar. Lilly had walked up to their table, while Jake gathered their coats.

"Lilly right, it's so nice to see you too."

Linda was always ready to adapt in any social situation. Spilt drink, unwelcomed guests or unexpected morning company.

"Rose I'm so glad I ran into you."

That was certainly strange; the only person that was ever glad to see her was Linda.

"I wanted to invite you and Linda to a fundraiser we're hosting."

"Co-hosting actually." Jake had caught up with Lilly, placing her coat on her shoulders.

"What kind of fundraiser?"

Rose was intrigued; a night club being host for anything other than parties was a rarity.

"A few of the night clubs around town are coming together to support the community. All proceeds will be going towards local charities."

Rose had to admit she wouldn't have thought of Jake as the generous type, let alone any other night club owners.

"Are their any prerequisites to attend, standard entry fee or membership exclusivity."

Of course Rose had to find a way to dampen their spirits, they were being generous enough to offer an invitation and she had to find a way to nitpick. The long sided glance Linda gave her was enough for her to know she had made them uncomfortable.

Even so Jake was kind enough to explain. "Yes, for exclusivity and profit those that are already members have donated their entries."

"We're offering you some extra tickets we had, we weren't trying to imply"

"You'll have to excuse Rose she has a habit of thinking the worst."

"I wasn't thinking the worst; I was simply calculating the most profitable"

"Yes yes you and profit. So when is this fundraiser? Is it going to be at your club?"

Having to return to that club was not something Rose wanted to do anytime in the near future.

"Its tomorrow night, in the spirit of equality we all decided that a neutral location would be better for everyone."

"That dose make sense an equal division of clientele and resources." The ever logical Rose, was enough to dampen even Linda's spirits.

"Jake, the extra tickets are in the car. Could you get them please?"

"Of course, excuse me ladies."

As Jake exited the restaurant Lilly turned back to Rose with an unexpected twinkle in her eye.

"You're going to come right?"

The odd request didn't go unnoticed by Rose or Linda.

"Tomorrow night? I think"

"You're free. So what time?"

Leave it to Linda to dictate the events of the night without a second thought. Lilly could only smile at the weak attempt on Rose's part to protest the already lost battle.

"Six o'clock, its formal wear."

"Oh don't worry about that, we were just about to go shopping for a new dress."

Rose could only stare at Linda in dismay, if there was one thing Rose hated shopping for it was dresses. She didn't know if it was the lighting or the mirrors but whenever she took a dress home it never looked anything like at the store. A vicious cycle she had given up on years ago, whenever she did need a dress Linda's were always available for rental.

Jake returned with the extra tickets, while Rose examined the location along with the directions that accompanied it. Lilly leaned towards Linda whispering "make sure she makes an entrance". Linda didn't need to be told twice, it was obvious Lilly was aware of the small moment that occurs between Rose and her yet to be reviled friend. A wide smile from Linda was all the confirmation Lilly received as she and Jake excused themselves.

Friday 21:00 hrs

Linda had proceeded to drag Rose along to every and any store that crossed their path. All Rose could do was sit on one of the couches as Linda searched the racks for something that Rose believed didn't exist. The great white garb, Linda was less than amused by Rose's lack of humor, not to mention enthusiasm.

"What about this one?"

Holding up a dress that Rose would only describe as a scrap of cloth, Linda returned it to the rack without a response.

"Could you at least pretend to be excited?"

"So lie"

"We just got free tickets to what sounds like a high and fancy, not to mention expensive thing"

"Fundraiser"

Linda glared "Si, a fundraiser. So try to enjoy yourself"

"At the very least we know they'll have good food"

Rolling her eyes all Linda could think was 'impossible'.

"I wonder if they'll have an open bar"

"How I got stuck with a friend like you I'll never know."

"You annoyed everyone else"

"Annoyed?"

"I must be immune"

"If only your immunity could extend to the opposite sex."

At the comment Rose's nose turned bright red, Linda always found a way to divert the conversation back to that topic. Just because she hadn't hade a date in some time didn't mean anything. Besides Rose was too focused on work for men, Linda never questioned her statement but she knew better.

"All right what about this one?"

Grateful for the switch in the conversation, Rose examined the newest outfit. It wasn't terrible, a nice cut, the color was favorable but the length was just too outside her comfort soon. At the questioning gaze Rose's wore on her face Linda returned a perfectly good dress to the rack, for the hundredth time.

"We're getting nowhere. Go away."

Rose couldn't hold back the chuckle as she gathered their things, leaving Linda alone to continue the search. Whenever their search became to tedious Linda would kick Rose out of the store to shop in peace. For some reason it always seemed to work, Rose would leave the store and not 10 minutes later Linda would exit with the perfect dress.

It hadn't been 10 minutes more like an hour later but Linda exited the store with two dresses in hand. Linda had forbidden Rose from looking at the acquired clothing, stating it was a surprise for tomorrow night. Dropping Linda off at her apartment, they agreed on tomorrow's schedule. Rose would come by around two o'clock, which in her opinion was too early, to get ready and whatever else Linda had in mind.

Saturday 07:00 hrs

Despite the fact that it was her day off Rose was never able to sleep in. Seven was the latest she could do. Grabbing a cup of coffee and her gym bag Rose left to start the day. Knowing Linda she was still clinging to her pillow completely wasting away the day. Rose decided to head to her second home. Whenever Rose wasn't at work she was at Joe's gym. Running, kicking, punching, or lifting she was always busy. Training on her own or with her next victim, it all deepened on the mood.

Walking towards the building Rose could tell that this was going to be a solo season, judging by the lack of cars in the parking lot.

"You know we don't open till 8:00 right?"

Nodding her head to confirm his accusation "I also know that you were out drinking last night instead of at your AA meeting"

"I wasn't drinking"

Rose only stared at Joe until he opened the front door for her.

"You're lucky I like you so much."

"Mari likes me you just tolerate me."

Joe walked away grumbling to himself, probably trying to find aspirin for his hangover. He was lucky his wife was out of town or else Rose might not be so careful with her accusations next time.

Working out her week long frustration on an innocent punching bag, she had completely lost track of time. Casting one last glance in Joe's direction, who was sitting by his office reading the newspaper, she wave goodbye, still not entirely sure why she bothered. Rose left the gym; she didn't have the time to go back to her own apartment to shower so she headed straight to Linda's place instead.

One look and Linda pointed her straight towards the shower.

"You smell awful"

"I should hope so"

"Well hurry it up we have a lot of work to do."

Rose walked towards the shower grumbling along the way. Once she excited the shower covered in one of Linda's nice fluffy white towels, it was all uphill form there. Hair, makeup, not to mention the embarrassing comments on Linda's behalf.

"For the fifth time yes I shaved."

"All the way up?"

Rose didn't respond the glare alone spoke volumes. While Rose was still brooding Linda brought out their dresses. She revealed hers first, it was one shoulder navy blue dress. Short but not overly revealing, a bit too formfitting for Rose's taste but not for Linda's. Rose smiled down at Linda's choice she always had a way of finding the percent outfit.

"You have a gift."

"Obviously, this one's yours."

Rose always left these things to Linda, after all she was the expert and she had yet to be let down. Rose's dress was long sleeved black lace, short but there was nothing she could do about that. Rose didn't always agree on the clothing options Linda would often suggest. In this case however she was 100% on board.

"I thought you could use something more you"

Rose smiled; it wasn't often Linda thought of Rose's own personal taste when choosing her next method of torment. It was a rather nice change of pace.

"Hurry up we're already late."

Punctuality, another one of Linda's oh so many traits.

Saturday 18:00 hrs

"We're early"

"We are on time, you did remember the tickets yes?"

"Yes, do you think this is a good idea?"

Linda simply stared at Rose in exasperation; it had taken hours to get ready and now she was having second thoughts. Thinking on it Rose never asked for validation on her decisions, maybe Linda's but never her own. Perhaps dragging her to this fundraiser wasn't such a good idea. Linda didn't know the details, Rose wasn't incline to give them, but if something had happened with this gentlemen maybe seeing him again wasn't the best course of action.

Yet Lilly's comment had caught her attention, it was obvious Lilly wanted her to show up. Perhaps she saw something that was worth exploring. Shrugging to herself she left the car and walked towards the hotel, what harm could it do. Rose was more than able to take care of herself and if she needed advice Linda would be right there or as close as possible without hindering the situation.

Lilly had seen AJ roam around the club all week long. That in its self wasn't odd; he was there more often than the rest of the guys. Yet as soon as he walked in he did a quick sweep of the place and every now and then he would turn towards the door as if expecting someone to show up. Each and every night he would spend it at the bar with Lilly or Jake just talking, and every night he would leave alone. AJ wasn't the player John was, in her opinion, but leaving the club alone for an entire week was certainly odd.

Lilly made her way toward the bar to find AJ sitting alone with a drink in hand, looking somewhat disappointed yet again.

"It's early"

"Course its early, band hasn't even set up yet."

"So stop mopping around and help Jake with the lights."

It was better to keep him busy, she needed him bright and bushy tailed for when her special guest showed up. It had been a total coincidence running into Rose and Linda at the restaurant. She hadn't expected to see them again, as much as we would have liked, but she knew an opportunity when she was it. Honestly Lilly hadn't even recognized Rose; she looked so different with her hair pulled back in a bun and the business attire was unexpected.

Lilly had seen the look on AJ's face when Rose left so unexpectedly and it was a look she hadn't seen in a very long time. She only hoped Rose felt the same way; from the nervous glances she kept directing their way at the restaurant she hoped so.

As they entered the hotel, Rose had to admit that for being rival night clubs they worked well together. It was in fact still early, a few scattered guests here and there. But as soon as Rose and Linda walked in guest turned towards them, considering how few of them there actually were it wasn't that big a deal, Rose did not appreciate the attention.

The lights flickered, a possible glitch but Lilly knew the reason immediately. It hadn't taken long for Lilly to spot Rose and Linda as they walked in, stealing the attention of the guests along the way. They looked lovely, Linda had indeed made good on her part of the bargain. It wasn't a grand spectacle of an entrance Lilly wasn't expecting any of that. She knew that Rose's entrance would be much more subtle but still enough to catch AJ's attention. That much was apparent when the lights gave out.

It wasn't long before AJ came down to question Lilly on her involvement.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

AJ didn't respond a simple stare was enough to indicate his lack of patience.

"We ran into them last night."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why so interested?"

A little shocked by his lack of composure AJ had to take a step back.

"I like her, try not to screw this up."

Lilly walked away, leaving AJ to his thoughts. It wasn't like him to lose his cool, especially over a woman. AJ couldn't explain it and he really didn't want to. He barely knew her, it was one night and he hadn't even seen her naked. This was all just in his head, AJ tried to convince himself of that. It was simply a matter of curiosity; she had disappeared so suddenly how was he not supposed to wonder.

Yet whenever he looked out towards the crowd his eyes automatically found her. In for a penny, in for a pound.

Rose wasn't much for small talk; she always had a hard time coming up with something to say. Linda on the other hard was a natural born chatter box, it still amazed Rose how much she could talk. To coworkers, neighbors or complete strangers at a fundraiser hosted by one time acquaintances. Taking a sip from her glass, she spotted him. He was just as handsome as she remembered, with his bow tie and hat in place. He was standing alone next to the bar, in what looked like deep thought. When he scanned the crowd his eyes found hers.

Rose looked away as if she hadn't seen a thing. Excusing herself from the conversation Rose once again found herself in the restroom. Only this time she wasn't empting out her stomach, it was still too early for that. Looking herself over in the mirror she appeared perfectly fine. No rash or hives, and considering she still hadn't turned about 50 shades of red yet that was definitely a good sign.

Linda hadn't noticed Rose leave but she could guess why, she had spotting Lilly talking to someone earlier. It didn't look like an argument but it was defiantly more than just small talk. After Lilly left Linda noticed said stranger would often glance in her general direction. Looking at it more closely his eyes were far more focused than a simple glance. His eyes were completely centered on Rose. This was the poker playing, tequila drinking, slow dancing 'friend'. Linda had to admit he was handsome and that bow tie and hat were cute.

Linda knew Rose down to ridiculously mix matched socks she wore when no one could see. Walking into the bathroom she spotted Rose staring at her reflection, most likely checking for warts.

"Any signs of infection"

Rose was less than amused by Linda attempt at humor.

"You look gorgeous he's not that bad either. So what's the problem? Do you need me to hold him down for you or do you want to do the restraining?"

If she wasn't red before she certainly was now.

"I want to leave"

"No"

Rose knew that it was stupid, that she was being a coward but honestly it would have been so much easier if he had grabbed her ass.

"You can't stay here forever."

"No I can't but it's a big hotel chances of running into each other are doubtful."

"Not unless you intend to spend the night dodging him"

Saturday 22:00 hrs

Ridiculous was the only word Linda could think of. Rose had indeed spent the night dodging his every move. When she saw him moving towards her Rose barricaded herself in the crowd, getting lost in its numbers. By the time AJ spotted her again she was already on the other side of the room.

"And she calls me childish"

"Are you seeing this?"

Lilly had walked up to Linda as she drank at the bar watching their friends.

"Unfortunately"

"I can't tell if Rose is playing hard to get or"

"No or just her, Rose is a bit special when it comes to her gentlemen callers. I'm actually surprised he's still trying."

"If AJ is one thing it's determined."

"Determined right, so what's his deal? Is he just chasing the one that got away to slept with her?"

"If it were any other girl I would have to say yes. I don't know though, this time it seems different."

"Different good or different bad"

"I say good, I've never seen AJ take such an interest before. The way he looks at her is different, it's hard to explain."

"Well in any case, good or bad. True love or a one night stand, I think we should help them out."

Rose had spotted AJ heading in her direction again, taking all measured precautions she hide. The amount of people that had showed up to the fundraiser was astonishing, they should raise of fair amount of money with these numbers. Traveling further into the crowd completely focused on her escape route. Rose was completely caught off guard by the hand on her shoulder.

"Hey gorgeous, where have you been hiding?"

Rose didn't need to turn around to know the man was drunk.

"Leave"

Rose continued to walk away undisturbed by the individual. Yet when he proceeded to grab a hold of her arm, she began to lose her patience.

"I will not repeat myself"

Rose pulled away from him and tried to continue on her way one more time. What stopped her this time could not be ignored. If there was one thing Rose absolutely hated was when a man thought himself entitled to a woman. This man was not, so when he allowed himself to grab her ass. Rose's ears turned bright red, refusing to give into such a small taunt she did the only logical thing.

The high pitched yelp was all the evidence of Rose's quick action. Brining down her heel onto his foot and then proceeding to kick him where it hurt most. Rose spared him a glance over her shoulder, not quite a taunting smile but one that was anything but seductive.

Distracted that was what she was, so much so that she hadn't even noticed AJ standing right in front of her until she turned back around.

Saturday 23:00 hrs

Linda almost felt sorry for the guy, she had warned him. Whatever you do, do not grab her ass. Was it her fault he had such a short attention span, who's to say. Lilly had been kind enough to find a more than willing accomplice. Sure they hadn't told him how violent or how short tempered she was, all he needed to know was that she was hot. They pointed him in her direction and the rest was up to him, they knew perfectly well that Rose would blow him off. But even ignoring someone required time and luckily for them a distraction.

They witnessed as AJ took hold of Rose's hand and lead her away. They weren't quite sure where they had wandered off too but they knew they would eventually.

If AJ noticed the small tremor as he took Rose's hand he didn't mention it. He didn't stop at her protest either; he simply continued to walk towards an elevator.

"Where are we're going?"

"Down"

As they entered the elevator AJ hit the ground floor bottom. As they descended neither spoke a word, in all honestly neither knew just what to say. Should they start at the begging? But what was that exactly? All they really knew about each other was that they both liked tequila, playing poker (or at least trying to play) and that they were both horrible dancers (granted they were drunk but sobriety wouldn't have made much of a difference). Reaching the ground floor AJ exited leading the way; they continued to walk across the garage until they reached a Cadillac XLR. Compared to Rose's, practical affordable boring, Honda Civic this was a real car. Rose simply continued to stare, it was indeed a very nice car but it was also one that not just anyone could afford.

"You drive?"

Before Rose could bring up her own questions AJ had beaten her to it.

"Nothing so luxurious"

A small smile crossed AJ face. Opening the door on the passenger's side he waited for Rose to make the next move. Rose hopped in the car not completely sure this was such a good idea. AJ drove out the garage at high speed and onto the street. Rose stared out the window watching the lights pass by as nothing but slight blurs.

"What's your favorite color?"

Never had such a simple question caught Rose so off guard and never had she stopped to think about it. Her favorite color, she hadn't thought she had one which was ridiculous everyone has a favorite color.

"Blue"

AJ took note of how long it had taken her to answer, if such a simple question could drive her train of thought so derailed maybe this was something he could use to his advantage. So he continued to ask questions, ranging from favorites to hated to anything in-between. As they continued to drive through the street Rose asked questions of her own. Sticking closely to his area of topic, best to keep things relative.

"I'm sorry I bailed on you"

AJ was slightly shocked by the revelation, he never expected Rose to actually admit to ditching him. Rose continued to look out the window but AJ could tell she was using the reflection to observe his reaction.

"Tequila doesn't always agree with me"

A small laugh left AJ lips; he couldn't really blame her he would try to save face too.

"I noticed, ready?"

"For?"

"To head back"

A nice calm drive seemed to be exactly what both of them needed. Rose nodded her head in acceptance, AJ smiled as he turned the car back around towards the hotel.

"Where we're we going anyway?"

"Nowhere"


End file.
